A Bleeding Rose
by crypto3k
Summary: Seperated by cruel fate, reunited on a fateful day, Myst and Umbra decide to take a walk. That walk, will change thier lives forver....
1. Reunited in the name of love

Umbra is seen with Myst, walking outside of the lace she worked"I missed you Myst, after I got word that you were dead, I become a recluse. shutting out all of society, focusing on my new career as a merc."Myst kisses Umbra"I never left you Umbra, no matter if I was dead, or alive, I'll always be in your smiles" I'm just happy you're alive, that's all that matters to me now." Myst looks Umbra in his cold, dark eyes" Marry me".

Umbra is shocked by the news"I've been waiting for this answer, for four years, follow me." Myst nods, and follows Umbra, to his earthen abode" I have a gift inside for you, just incase you were ever alive, I bought it after my first paycheck." Myst ponders, and waits outside of Umbra's home, as she watches Umbra run inside, than back out" This, is made of pure, crystalized, roses, and I've been keeping it safe."Myst looks in Umbra's right hand, as he pulls out a small black box, and kneels down" Myst, will you marry me?"

Myst screams happily, as Umbra opens the small box, to reveal a pink crystal in the center of a black band, inside the pink crystal, is a rose"Yes, Umbra, i will marry you!" Umbra smiles, as Kakashi appears before them"I'm here to apologize for what happened, at the mansion. and congrats on popping the question, who's going to be your Best Man?" Shadow appears next to Kakashi, "I reserved that right, long before he even, bought the ring." Shadow ends up being hit by Kakashi" I was blown in the stomach. by his Rasengan, he OWES me this!"

Umbra gets annoyed at the bickering ninja, and decides to put a stop to it"Listen, Shadow is right, he did reserve the right, as for Kakashi, your the fricken' Hokage, you're required to be the priest!" Shadow gloats" HELL YEAH! " Kakashi disappears, with a disappointed look on his face, and yells "Stupid, Hokage, orders!"Shadow is still smiling, when Sakura pops up" What's the commotion!?" Shadow turns around, sweaty" Umbra, and Myst are getting married!" Sakura becomes instantly happy, and disappears.


	2. Bachelor Party from Hell

A few hours into the night, Umbra, and his closest friends are sitting in his earthen abode, Umbra starts to speak" So, what the hell do we do now!?" Kakashi is sitting on the ktchen floor, reading his Icha Icha novel" I have a few Ideas!" Kakashi starts to blush, and laughs pevertedly, Shadow walks over to Kakashi" What KIND of ideas!?" Shadow leans over to see what Kakashi is reading, and begins to chuckle pervertedly" I like your idea, Kakashi." Umbra face-palms next to Naruto, who is actually enjoying the quietness in his mind, now that he hasn't heard the Kyuubi in days." Perverted bastards...."

Shadow looks over at Umbra, and grins" You're loaded dude, why do I have to pay for all this!?" Umbra face-palms again" That's what the Best Man does, dumb ass. Please tell me, that you actually knew what a Best Man was?" Shadow gets a stumped look on his face, and Umbra face-palms for the third time that night"before I get the Guinness' world record for face-palms, I'm buying some Ramen, cheap bastards.."

Umbra warps from his abode, to Ichiraku, and he begins to order" One bowl of spicy Ramen, one bowl of Ramen with red bean sauce, one bowl of Ramen with everything on it, and one bowl of regular Ramen."Umbra is given the Ramen, and he leaves a tip on the counter"Thanks," The Ichiraku store owner waves goodbye"Enjoy the Ramen!" Umbra returns to his abode, to find out that Shadow has brought over a gallon worth of Sake"You're kidding me...." Shadow smiles, as he has already had three shots. as there are glasses beside him"Want some, you seem stressed.."

Umbra serves the Ramen to everyone, Naruto starts eating instantly"Thanks!"Shadow pours Sake into his Ramen"For flavoring." Kakashi puts his Icha Icha novel in one hand, and starts eating"Thanks.. Back to my novel now." Umbra sits down next to the Sake, and begins to pour some for himself"I need more friends.."


	3. Wedding Crashers

Umbra wakes up, and finds an empty sake container next to him, and Naruto's head stuck in it"What the hell...?" Kakashi is nowhere to be seen, and Shadow is half naked, with paint on his stomach, he wakes up"What happened last night?" Umbra breaks open the Sake container, freeing Naruto's head, who wakes up"Why does my head hurt!? Where's Kakashi?" Umbra and Shadow, both nod awkwardly. then they all hear a noise coming from the bathroom"The hell!?"

Kakashi is seen in the Bathtub, and his Icha Icha novel hanging from the ceiling by string, Kakashi is half drunk" Ah, hey guys *hic* Want to have more *hic* Sake?" Umbra face-palms, as he drags the half drunken Kakashi out of the tub" How'd you get into the Sake, when Naruto's head was in it!?" Kakashi replies" *hic* very *hic* carefully. The boy was very relaxed by my *hic* Thousand Years of *hic* Death." Naruto starts rubbing his rear, and thinks to himself "_That explains the kunai...."_ Umbra walks into his room. and barricades the door" I have a wedding to get to in a half hour, get your asses moving, lazy bastards....."

A few hours has passed since morning, and Umbra is standing by Kakashi, as he sees Myst coming down the isle_" Don't screw this up Umbra, you made a deal to yourself, that you'd fulfill the dreams of your past self....."_ Myst walks up to Umbra, Umbra pulls up the veil around her face, and Kakashi begins to speak"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today.." An explosion is heard off in the distance, and a huge fireball, comes at Umbra"Ok, who EVER did this, isn't going to have kids anytime soon!" Umbra grabs Myst by the arm, and warps to safety, the fireball engulfs everything, Myst begins to cry"Why!?" Umbra, unable to stand the sight of his crying wife-to-be, takes her over to Ino, and Sakura" Keep her out of harm's way, whoever did this, doesn't like weddings." Myst grabs Umbra's arm"Look, this is our special day, and whoever wants to ruin it....IS GOING TO DIE!"

Myst quickly takes her wedding dress off, revealing everyday clothing, with a huge scroll, on her back" I'm trained in all types of jutsu, and I PLAN on using it on whoever crashed the wedding!" Umbra stares in disbelief "God, that's sexy..." Myst smiles" I know." Kakashi walks over to Umbra" I'm guessing of us are going to kick the shit our of whoever did this?" Umbra nods" Kakashi takes off the Hokage hat, and lifts up his headband, revealing his Mangekyou "I'm ready!"


	4. NEVER Crash a Ninja Wedding!

Umbra, Myst, Kakashi, Naruto, and Shadow, are all tree jumping toward the site of the explosion, Umbra is leading "All right then, it seems the explosion came from outside the village gates..." Shadow notices a red glare. near ground zero" Sasuke!" Shadow starts to form two chidori, and dives for the assumed Sasuke" Chidori: Cross Slash!" Shadow is quickly repelled, and smashed into a nearby tree, Umbra notices"Damn, it is him..." everyone lands in front of the rogue Uchiha, Umbra walks foward" Uchiha Sasuke, you have a bounty on your head, that could pay off my bills for years....If they weren't already paid off." The lone Uchiha turns around, revealing his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan"You are not Naruto, I WILL ONLY FIGHT NARUTO!"

Myst jumps out at Sasuke" You ruined my wedding, and your going to pay! Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A huge water dragon comes up from the ground, and hits Sasuke directly" Foolish girl.....Amaterasu!" A huge black flame evaporates the dragon. and goes straight for Myst, Umbra intervenes" Harm her, and your going to be in a WORLD of hurt...Water Syle: Water Dragon Whip!" A huge ball of water forms in between Sasuke and Umbra, and multiple spikes come jutting out, hitting Sasuke "Ungh, You seem interesting, so I'll have some fun with you, than I'll go after Naruto....Susano'o!"

A huge body is formed out of flames behind Sasuke, and then a huge hand comes up,and grabs Umbra, squeazing him"So, Tell me, why do you have Naruto?" Umbra is struggling, and Myst tries to attack Sasuke: Earth Style: Mud wall!" Sasuke looks directly at Myst, who catches on fire, Umbra gets angered"LET...HER...GO!" Sasuke smirks, and makes the flames spread farther, Myst falls to the ground, under the extreme heat"Foolish girl. she should know to not challange me..." Umbra sees the badly scorched Myst, and her ring is broken, she was given it before they went off to the mission"Awww, how sweet, the foolish girl was going to marry you, to bad she can't!"

Umbra is still struggling to get free, than Sasuke looks at Umbra"You're no fun, so much for my exercise." Susano'o's hand crushes Umbra, creating a huge pool of blood, Umbra appears behind Sasuke "Bad move number one, you harmed Myst." Umbra grabs Sasuke by the neck, and squeezes tightly"Bad move number two, you harmed my friends." Sasuke begins to cough violently" What the Hell!? You can't be that fast!" Umbra smirks"Bad move number three, you pissed ME off!"


	5. Sasuke's Newest Rival

HTMLMETA HTTP-EQUIV="content-type" CONTENT="text/html;charset=utf-8"

PSasuke's eyes widen"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Umbra smirks" Kinjutsu: Chakra

Absoption!" A huge wave of chakra flows from Sasuke into Umbra"Thanks for the

gift, cocky, bastard..." Umbra's eyes instantly change to his Mangekyou he

obtained from Kakashi, and the red dot starts becoming thiner,longer, and starts

to branch off toward five directions" Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, I'd knew I'd

obtain it, after seeing Madara's" Umbra releases Sasuke from his grip, and he

falls to the ground" What the hell are you!?"/P

PUmbra smirks,and cracks his knuckles"The reason, why you would NEVER, come

here again!" Umbra's skin starts to peel. revealing a mixture of red and black

chakra underneath" I'm fighting you at full strength so....BDon't hold back!"

/BSasuke smirks" Finally, a WORTHY challange!" Umbra pulls out a scroll from

his suit, and licks it, getting a paper cut. making blood drip from his mouth,

to the center seal of the scroll"B Kinjutsu: Deity mode!"/B Umbra's body

instantly becomes that of which demonstrated before his fight with Steven,

Sasuke is intrigued"Come at me!"/P

PUmbra charges Sasuke at speeds which his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan can't

even track, Umbra's right hand is shoved into Sasuke's stomach" BDon't test me

boy, I can easily kill you, here and now!"/BSasuke coughs up blood, violently"

TSUKOYOMI!" Umbra laughs, than he is seen on a wooden board, a blood red moon

hangs overhead"BDo you honestly think, that Tsukoyomi will stop me?" Umbra

breaks free of the metal around his wrist, and Tsukoyomi is broken" /BSasuke

stares in awe, at the only man who has ever, broken Tsukuyomi" You'd make a good

rival, with you, I'd become the greatest ninja!" Sasuke dissapears, and Umbra

walks over to the dying Myst"I have only one healing jutsu in my entire arsenal,

and that requires, a good chunk of my chakra to use." Shadow walks over to Umbra

and puts his hand above Umbra's"Your chakra, combined with mine, will speed up

the rivival process."/P

PUmbra puts his right hand on Myst's left shoulder, Shadow places his left

hand on Myst's right shoulder, then they both put thier remaining hands, open on

the ground, they say in unison"Kinjutsu:Revival by Right of God Mei!" A huge

wave of black chakra comes out of Umbra, mixing with the huge wave of chakra

coming out of Shadow, then they both form half of the tiger hand sign, saying in

unison" Kinjutsu:Revival By Right of God Awai!" The two halves of the tiger hand

sign come together, completing the hand sign,and the huge wave of mixed chakra,

goes into Myst" Is she alive?" Umbra looks at Shadow, than hovers over

Myst"Hun?" Myst's eyes open, she pulls down Umbra's head, and starts making out

with him,Shadow sighs"Yea, she's alive.....Lucky little prick."/P


End file.
